


Fandom Songs

by MyChemicalFallOut



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOut/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my sister and I were thinking or songs that fit with ships, stories, etc. and it eventually led to sad songs because fandoms are sad. These are the stories behind the songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twist and Shout-Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Twist and Shout based on the song Lucy by Skillet.
> 
> I do not own Twist and Shout. The parts I used are in italics. All Twist and Shout credit goes to the writers.  
> 

"Hey Cas, I remember your name." Dean whispered as he brushed leaves off the grave. He placed a dozen roses on the grave and tried so hard not to cry.

"Just came to talk for a while. I've got some things I need to say."

 

"Sam it's been a year since Cas... Now that it's over, I just...I just want him back. I'd give up all the world to see that piece of heaven looking back at me."

"You need to live with the choices you made." "Yeah? Well I can't live with myself anymore!"

 

Dean sits at home, a milkshake with a cherry and whipped cream sat on the table across from him. He stuck a candle in the straw and lit it. "Happy Birthday."

 

"It'll bring closure Dean!"

"It hurts to say his name Bobby!"

 

"Happy Birthday...Cas." Flashes of his decision kept flashing through his mind.

 

_"You can't talk me out of it!" Dean pulled away, rubbing at his eyes with one hand and adjusting the bag over his shoulder with the other. "Where are the keys to my bike? I need to get out of here."_

_Bobby pulled the keys out of the bottom drawer of his desk and handed them over to Dean, catching him a hug before he got a chance to turn around and dart off._

_He held Dean’s chin still, keeping him from looking away._

_“You need to come back, you can come back. Anytime,” he insisted._

_Dean nodded and returned the hug, squeezing his hand around the keys before he extracted himself and pushed through the door, heading straight toward his bike. He loved Cas, he kept telling himself, and that was why._

_It was a coward’s prize._

 

Dean looked at the roses and sighed. They wouldn't be able to undo all of his mistakes and he knew it. He just wished that he had done things differently because now he wouldn't be able to make amends. 

 

_"I missed you so much," Cas sobbed, pressing closer to Dean, and Dean hushed him, held him tighter._

 

"When I go, I'll see you there. There with a brand new start for us. Living the life that we should have had."

 

_When they weren't acknowledged they let their arms drop, fingers brushing against each other’s hands before tangling._

 

_“I’ll never stop loving him."_

_Sometimes Dean would tell Cas that he wanted to tell Sam - tell about how much he loved Cas._

 

_Once, you told me it didn't seem right to say goodbye._

 

_“I guess I figured that out too late,” Dean whispered, brushing his hand under his eyes.  “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be who you needed me to be, Cas.”_

 

"Hey Cas, I remember your name."


	2. Merthur-Better Than I Know Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur have been fighting a lot and decide to apologize, based on Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert.

"You are the worst servant I have ever had!" Arthur yells after Merlin 'forgot' to make Arthur's bed. In truth, he'd been doing other chores for Arthur.  
"I was doing the things you told me to do! I do everything for you and you treat me like dirt! You really haven't changed." Merlin spits back.  
"That is no way to speak your future king!" Arthur breaks and hits Merlin, a red hand print forming on his servant's face.  
"Go to Hell you arse!" Merlin yells and rubs his cheek, turning to leave the room.   
"If you walk out that door, don't bother coming in tomorrow." Arthur growls.  
"Then you better start looking for a new servant." Merlin chokes, tears finally falling from his blue eyes.

Merlin runs to his house and slams the door to his room before Gaius could ask what was wrong. For the next few hours, he switches from crying to relief to anger several times. By the end of the day, he falls asleep, tired physically and emotionally. Arthur isn't much better, but he makes a request for a new manservant. 

 

The next few weeks, Merlin packs and unpacks a bag to leave. Each time, he starts off angry, thinking that he would just go live with his mother because she really did need him, but ended up staying because honestly, he felt lost without Arthur. Gaius would tell him to do something and Merlin would go off about how he had all these great powers and he could never use them and he really shouldn't have to do stupid chores like a servant, then stalk off to his bedroom. He was moody to say the least. 

"Merlin where's breakfast?" Arthur asks, seeing a servant in blue and red walking around his room.   
"I am not Merlin. You asked for another manservant last night and here I am." The servant replied.  
"Alright, I need you to make my bed, polish my armor, sharpen my sword, fix that creaky door," Arthur demands as the servant opens a cupboard door, "wash my clothes, fix the hole in my shirt, and for God's sake, change your clothes."  
"Yes sire." The servant leaves and comes back in different clothes. The servant does everything Arthur tells him to do as quickly as he can and Arthur still isn't satisfied. The servant didn't make any bad jokes, didn't make meaningless chatter, didn't do anything Merlin did, even though that stuff bothered Arthur. Arthur sat at his desk and sighed.

"Sire are you alright?" The servant stood by Arthur, a little too close for Arthur's comfort.  
"You're standing too close."  
The servant stepped back.  
"Still too close."  
Another step. This was just getting annoying.  
"Just get out."  
"Sire are you alright?"  
"Just get out!"  
The servant left and Arthur groaned.

A few days pass and Merlin still isn't better. He still yells at the simplest of requests. Arthur has gone through five different servants, all of them much better than Merlin, but not good enough. 

Morgana and Gaius talk to Arthur and Merlin and they realize that they've been on edge ever since they left each others' sides. Merlin knocks on Arthur's door and it opens. Arthur stands there, looking tired. 

"Come in." Arthur stood aside to let him in.   
"I'm sorry." Merlin blurts before Arthur can close the door.   
"No, I'm sorry. You were right. I treat you terribly. I lost my temper and I crossed the line. It's fine if you want to leave your job."  
"Listen. I know it gets hard sometimes, but I could never leave your side, no matter what I say. 'Cause honestly if I wanted to leave, I would have left by now. I really did think about it, even packed bags several times, but I didn't go because I need to be by your side to keep me off the edge. I yelled at Gaius more times than I can remember when I left." Merlin apologized.   
"Me too. I've gone through six servants, all great servants, but they kept bugging me, standing too close, being too nice, treating me like I was so fragile. I couldn't stand it." Arthur explained.   
"I know I can be obnoxious at times, but try to see my heart. I need you now, so don't let me down. You're the only thing in this world that I would die without." Merlin confessed.   
"I nearly did according to servant number four." Arthur joked, smiling now that his servant, his friend, was back.


	3. Johlock-Back To December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John and Sherlock reunite after Sherlock 'died' based on Back To December by Taylor Swift.

**221B Baker St. now -SH**

John's phone vibrates in his pocket, which is weird because the only person that ever really texted him was Sherlock. He looked at the text and sighed. It was really rude for Greg to pull a prank on him about the worst thing that had happened to him. John decided that if it was Greg, he'd go because he needed to vent and this was a perfect excuse. 

"I'm going out." John poked his head into the room where Mary was on her computer. She glanced up and smiled.  
"Alright be back for dinner?"  
John nodded and left. The cab ride was short and he stopped at the door. The door that once was opened by Sherlock, the one that was opened to him. He sighed yet again and unlocked the door. Mrs. Hudson was waiting for him, tears drying on her cheeks. 

"Are you alright?" John asks, noticing. All she does is smile and jerk her head upstairs. John is now curious and concerned. He walks up slowly and starts to hear violin playing. John stops outside the door where he can hear one of Sherlock's songs being played. This has to be some sick joke. His hand is shaking as he turns the knob. The violin stops and is set down. As the door opens, Sherlock turns around and smiles at John. 

"I'm glad you came. How's life? Tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while." Sherlock motions for John to sit in his chair.  
"I have a wife." John says simply.  
"Yes I know. Mary isn't it?" Sherlock sits in his own chair and motions again for John to sit.   
John sits and stares at a man that was literally dead to him.   
"So are you still a doctor then?" Sherlock asks, making small talk.   
"Yes." John states, clearly keeping his guard up.   
"Weather hasn't been very nice has it?"  
John glances out the window. It was gloomy. "Not really."

Sherlock looked sorry. He knew that all John was thinking was about the last time they'd seen each other. On the rooftop, where Sherlock 'died'. 

"I saw you. At my grave."  
"I gave you flowers," John hissed, looking away from Sherlock, "and you left them there to die."   
"Yes I know. I'm sorry and this is me swallowing my pride, sitting in front of you saying I'm sorry. I go back to that day all the time. I guess it turns out that freedom from Moriarty mean nothing but missing you and wishing that I had realized what I had when you were with me. I'd go back in an instant and make it alright if I could. I'm sorry."  
John took a long breath.  
"These days I haven't been sleeping. Playing back myself leaving. When your birthday passed, I wanted to call, but I couldn't. It was still too soon. I think about the time before, when I watched you laughing from the passenger side of the cab. I realized something during the fall. I realized I loved you during my fall. As you ran over to me, I realized that you loved me too. I finally saw that you gave me all your love and all I gave you was _Goodbye John_."  
"Two years Sherlock. It was two years."  
"I know. I missed you. I missed your sweet smile, they way you were so good to me. Maybe this is wishful thinking, but probably mindless dreaming, but if you were to love me again, I swear I'd love you right. But if you won't, I understand."

"Sherlock." John was in tears now.  
"John." Sherlock looked like a puppy that had been hurt for loving too much.   
John stood up and hugged Sherlock, crying silently into Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and held on like the world was ending and John was his savior. 

"I will Sherlock."


	4. Twist and Shout-Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The different view-points of the time with post-war Dean based on the song Say Something by A Great Big World.
> 
> I do not own Twist and Shout. The parts I used are normal text. All Twist and Shout credit goes to the writers.

**Cas's view**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cas asked, and Dean shook his head, the gold chain glittering over his chest, a little gold oval hanging from it.

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

Dean gave up on himself long before Cas did.

_Anywhere I would have followed you._

“I know it’s starting to get cold, but I thought we could go to the beach."

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

“How do I help you? Tell me, Dean, just tell me,” Cas whispered frantically and Dean shook his head.

_And I will stumble and fall._

Castiel stopped drumming on the table top and tried to think of something to say. He wasn't really the kind of person with a story – he was just going to school.

_I'm still learning to love._

“I’m sitting at a booth with you, and this is the first time that has ever happened,” he began, noting the way Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Ever.”

_Just starting to crawl._

"It's alright, just- we'll take it slow, okay?"

**Dean's View**

_And I will swallow my pride._

He pulled his duffel bag out of the bottom of the closet and began to shove his clothes into it, the motions mechanical and soothing.

_You're the one that I love._

“I love you,” he smiled. “We should go out after!”

_And I'm saying goodbye._

Dean nodded and returned the hug, squeezing his hand around the keys before he extracted himself and pushed through the door, heading straight toward his bike.

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

“You…have to try,” Cas replied. “You…have to…or none of…this…will be worth it.”

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

“I should have come sooner,” he said shakily.

_Anywhere I would have followed you._

The projector picked up, and suddenly, they were at the beach.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

“You know that medallion I had?” Dean said. “It was…it was supposed to keep me from changing. It was supposed to keep me who I was.”

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Dean was trying to remember what to say.

_Say something_

“See you then”


End file.
